Processes that are communicatively connected, for example, client-server applications, are highly dependent on network speed and latency to provide responsiveness in application execution. Even the fastest computers may seem slow when the data required for processing is not readily available. These delays may be due to several factors, including congestion at the server and delays on the connections between the requesting and the providing processes. Server message block (SMB) 1.0 used a form of compounding of requests when communicating with servers using an older dialect of the protocol. Neither client nor server side processes selectively used compounding or data pre-fetching to address network latency.